Usuario:Bloomdanix/De todo un poco
center|400px Ahhh... las Trix quieren de mi todo lo que traigo!!!. Si les doy mi poder de creador de guias y edits no hare ninguna. Bueno, estas son mis cosas y preferencias Usuarios que me caen muy bien (No quiero a Felinardo ni vandalismos) *Expicport - el heredero y lider de la Wikia *AztecaAK7 - el chikofirmas (Aparte me ha creado mi firma verde) *Kombatgaby - el Sub-Zero del antivandalismo *Alejandrobelik - el comodino del GTA IV y el mas corregidor *Kazukikasen - el mejor amigo que le gusta el villano de la Katana *CJ4000 - el miembro de los Street por Sprunk *Lea Jhonson - otro miembro que es mas carismatico como yo *Frann - otro miembro mas simpatico como Kent *CrriZZGTA2000 *Y otros Administradores/Usuarios que yo conosco para la ocacion. Mis Frases Las mias *''Quieres una imagen de portada, con guxto te lo hare amigo'' *''Soy Yo'' *''Nadie, nadie se mete con Dani'' *''Soy Yo'' *''Kuibo Kien Anda Ay'' *''Soy Yo'' *''¡¡¡CHANFLE!!!'' *''Soy Yo'' *''Soy el Jefe de Jefes señores...'' *''Soy Yo'' *''Bomm o blom nooooo... soy Bloomdanix amigo'' *''Soy Yo, a los que no saben mi nombre'' *''Odio el vandalismo'' *''Soy Yo, criticando al vandalismo'' *''Te pasas de la Raya'' *''Soy Yo, cuando les digo a los usuarios malcriados'' Universo GTA *''Vercetti, recuerda el nombre, Ahora en esta ciudad mando ¡YO!'' *''Tommy Vercetti'' *''Hoy en día Vice City es oro de veinticuatro quilates'' *''Sonny Forelli'' *''Quiero saber de que estas hecho'' *''Hombre misterioso (Mike Toreno)'' *''De que estoy hecho ¿De gelatina? '' *''CJ a Mike Toreno'' *''Quieres callarte y escucharme'' *''Mike Toreno'' *''NADIE,¡Nadie se mete con Toni Cipriani!'' *''Toni Cipriani despues de la nota que ironicamente su doblador se equivoco'' *''Los Grove Street son los reyes'' *''Sweet a CJ y a la Banda'' *''Solo queria joderte antes de matarte'' *''Tommy a Sonny'' *''Eres de MI PROPIEDAD, Tommy'' *''Sonny Forelli a Tommy Vercetti'' *''La razon es que quieres a ella o a mi'' *''Catalina a Claude'' *'Me cago en tu madre'' *''Diego Mendez'' *''Oye ese ¿Que hay de nuevo?'' *''Jerry Martinez'' *''Tu debes ser la nueva arma de Cortez'' *''Ricardo Diaz'' *''Lo ves?, esto es como un juego de niños.'' *''Mike Toreno'' *''Cuando yo muera todos recordaran mi nombre...¡¡¡Big Smoke!!!'' *''Big Smoke antes de morir'' *''¡¡Soy un genio, un puto genio!!'' *''Ryder antes de que me lo rife con la Speeder *''Cincuenta más como yo, y esta ciudad estaría mucho mejor'' *''Frank Tenpenny antes de morir'' *''¡¡Maldito hijo de Puta!!, ¿Por que no te mueres de una buena vez?'' *''Vincenzo Cilli a Toni Cipriani'' *''Aquí vienen los chicos de Johnson.'' *''CJ'' *''¡Vamos a meternos en el territorio Ballas y a recuperarlo para el Grove!'' *''Sweet'' *''Aquí es donde nuestras vidas comenzaron, y donde seguramente acabarán'' *''Sweet'' *''¡Te amo Toni Cipriani!'' *''Maria Latore'' Mis UserBoxers (Aqui son mis gustos) Juegos Miscenlanea ediciones|Darkgreen|Darkred|Darkgreen}} Experto Hobbies Que poseeo Protagonistas (Todos me agradan) Coches Mis cosillas por ahi Vehículos ** Turismo: Rapida, deportiva y bella **Hotring Racer:Mas rapida, furiosay con un toque de coche NASCAR ** Slamvan: Ligera con toque del 70, aunque le quede mucho como low-rider ** Thunder-Rodd: Clásico, bello y con toque setentero. ** Infernus: Veloz, ágil y elegante. Radios ** Espantoso: Latina, divertida y con salsas. ** Flash FM: Muy ochentera y noventera, me recuerdan a las canciones del Cassete de mi tio ** Radio Los Santos: rapera, noventera y con un toque de West Coast (No como el Mc Aese ni Zmoky, solo quiero Kid Frost e NWA) ** Paradise: Exelente para bailar en clubes ** Rise FM: En LCS es muy noventera a la musica del Sonido Winners, en GTA III es muy divertida, loquita y parece como el sonido Pollymarchs ** MSX 98: Rápida, tensa y con sensación de persecución. Bandas ** Leone: Italianos, negros y muy amigables desde LCS. En III me odian al matar a su lider. ** Grove Street Families: Las que me protegen de la poli, leales y valientes ** Cubanos: Socios, amigos y latinos. ** Yakuza: Justicieros, traficantes y asianos ** Mafia Vercetti: Encargados a que me cuiden mis cosas y algo tontos ** Mafia Vance: Tontos, muy armados y con la misma raza de Vic Misiones Favoritas ** El pez globo - GTA III ** Vudu troyano - GTA VC ** Gran ladron aereo - GTA III ** Borrar - GTA VC ** The Green Sabre - GTA SA ** New Model Army - GTA SA ** Outrider - GTA SA ** Stowaway ** Lure - SA ** Home Coming - SA ** Mira al pajarito - VCS ** Todo va de culo - VCS ** Subiendo como la espuma - VCS ** Grove 4 Life - SA ** End of the Line - SA ** Hot Wheels - LCS ** Dead Meat - LCS ** Blow up Dolls - LCS ** Rolacoester Ride - LCS ** The Made Man - LCS ** Havana, buenos tiempos - VCS ** Light my Pyre - VCS ** In The Air Tonight - VCS ** Volando alto - VCS ** El ultimo encuentro - VCS Otros videojuegos *'Grand Theft Auto' - 3D ya que la 4D todavia la ando jugando *Pro Evolution Soccer - no es saga pero me gusta el modo de jugar el futbol *Crash Bandicoot (Solo PS1 y carreras PS2)- Acabe la 1 y 3, apenas tengo el 9% del Crash 2 *Burnout: el 3 Takedown y Revenge *Mario Bros - solo los primeros de la nintendo (1 y 3) *Pepsiman *Saga Driver: Jugaba la 1 y 2 (PSX), 3 (Cuando iba a las recreativas XBOX en 2004 PS2) la Parallel Lines no me gusta *Bratz: Solo la Rock Angelz (PS2) *Harry potter - solo la Quiditch World Cup *Wario Land 4 - en este juego me aprendi a jugar el GB Advance *Need for Speed - PSX (Hot pursuit y High Stakes) y PS2 (Carbon y Undeground) *King Of Fighters - 96, 97, 98, 99, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, XI y la 2002 UM *MUGEN - jejeje juego mucho con Kyo, Izuko, Evil Soul, yukino, Homero, Nico Belic y varios sobre todo el de Kula Diamond version KOF XIII Aparatos GTA *GTA IV - PC la tengo hasta enero *GTA LCS y VCS - PSP *GTA A - GBA enmulado *GTA SA - PC (Mierda, que se me muere mi partida del %94) *GTA VC - PS2 (Ya me lo perdieron) PC (Se descompuso el sonido y solo tengo el 45%) *GTA III - PS2 (Me lo perdieron) PC (No sirve, estaba bien saturado) *GTA CW - PSP Otros que juego (No tiene nada que ver con GTA) *God Of War CIO - PSP *MUGEN - PC (Es Mugen Fighting Jam version Low-res) *Wario Land 4 - GBA Enmulado *Neo Geo - PC (Con los KOF, Metal slug y varias) *KOF - las juego en las maquinas de mi casa y en mi neoragex(KOF 2002 UM PS2, KOF EX1y2 GBA Enmulado) *Crash - los de PS1. C2, C3 CB en PSP. Y varias que mencione... Cosas para Here Comes a New Challenger Concursos Mes de Octubre *Municious Dump - la termine *Bringing the House Down - la termine Bajos puntos no quede primero, quede en sexto lugar Mes de Diciembre *Donald Love - en curso Desafios Pues pensaba si Alejandrobelik modiifique las de GTA IV que tienen pocas imagenes e informacion - hasta diciembre A. a Destacar Por el momento no tengo articulos a destacar M. a Destacar *Bringing the House Down - fue rechazada, ijole que lastima *Cash in Kazuki's Chips - esta destacada!!!!! iiiiaaajuuuu